ColdHeart
by AxBrokenSoul'sxUngrantedWishes
Summary: Neji and Tenten have been teamates,but what happens when they are sent on a mission with a few other friends?Does Neji develop feelings for for his female teamate?Or does a newcomer ,that Tenten met one day, try to take her away from him?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fan fiction; I hope you will enjoy it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did Sasuke would have given me all his cash

Alright, on to the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a bright and sunny day; Tenten stirred and tried to hide under her green bed sheets from the morning sunlight. The white light floated down on her, the soft bright light shone on her porcelain skin, bits of dust danced around her. Tenten groaned and threw off her covers, she stretched and yawned. Then grinned at the sun, who was peeking its head above green, tall, Konaha hills, she got up and went into her bathroom to take a quick shower and brush teeth. She combed through her long, wavy, lush, brown hair and put it in her usual two traditional Chinese buns. Mumbling, she striped off her pajamas and put on her usual outfit; a pink Chinese top with her favorite black cargo pants, she packed up her kunai, shurkin, senbon, and a green umbrella, for just in case reasons, then took off to her usual training place.

Her training place was always in the woods, trees were used for target practice and there were large open spaces for using her favorite technique: Rising Twin Dragons. Also, not to mention, that is wasn't her training place, it was her teams. Tenten rushed to meet her team, usually she wasn't late.

"TENTEN!" she heard one of her two teammates yell, he was called Rock Lee. She ran and panted as she went to meet him. "Tenten! It's unyouthful to be late for training!" he scolded her. She rolled her brown chocolate eyes at him. Suddenly, Rock Lee felt a hand placed on his shoulder, he looked up. "GAI-SENSEI!" he cried in glee. Let me give you an introduction on how he and Gai looked like. Lee was like Gai's mini-me. They both had strange bowl cuts, large eyebrows and whore green spandex suits everyday.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" and somehow, a sunset background dropped down as they hugged. Usually, if you didn't know them, you would have ran away screaming, but Tenten was used to their foolish acts.

"Where's Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Ah! Our youthful flower wants to meet the cold-hearted unyouthful Neji! Trying to melt that block of ice again?" Lee cried, happily. Tenten blushed a little and Lee pointed out the direction Neji was. She found him, eyes closed and leaning against a tree, in the shadows. She went up to him, even though his eyes were shut, he gave a greeting.

"What do you want, Tenten?" he grunted. So much for a greeting….

"We're supposed to train together again; Gai-sensei wants to teach a few things to Lee." She replied. She studied him. His long mid-night black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he was crossing his arms over his chest. He wore a usual outfit of a beige t-shirt and black knee-short pants; his pouch for weapons was strapped on to the back of his pants. Lastly, his Konaha headband was tied on his forehead and it had two black strips coming out of the sides. Tenten had fallen for him ever since they were Genin, and still liked him, although she kept her feelings locked inside of her.

"Please stop staring, Tenten," he said, opening up one milk-lavender eye. Those eyes, she loved those eyes the first time she saw him. She snapped back and blushed a crimson color.

"Ruh-right," she stammered and followed him and he pushed himself of the dark tree, he was a lot taller than her. They moved to a wide open space where no trees were spotted.

"Is this place alright?" Neji asked Tenten. Seemly, Tenten was spacing out again, usually that never happens unless there was nothing to do, but here there was something to do, and that 'something' was train with Hyuuga Neji. "Tenten?" he asked again and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh…?" she replied. She snapped back to reality and shook her head. "Umm… are we starting now?"

Neji raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows and said "Yes, we are Tenten." Tenten could feel heat rise to her cheeks.

"O-okay…." Tenten rarely stammered. '_Damn that's the third time I blushed at him!'_ she unhappily thought as she barely dodged a thrown kunai. She pulled out one of her kunais and threw it at him. It missed totally. That was weird because Tenten was known for her perfect aim. Neji took notice and began a conversation, whenever they trained together, they always chatted.

"Is something on you're mind?" he asked, and threw a shurkin and again she almost got hit.

"Huh…? What no, course not… why?" she said.

"Not buying. Really, what on your mind?" replied Neji, and he landed a punch. She fell, but caught herself on another tree branch. She didn't answer the question and threw three kunai and a few shurkins at him. Gracefully, he dodged them and went in for a kick, she jumped and dodged it.

"The sky is darkening… I think it's going to rain," she stated. Neji looked up, and indeed was the sky dark. Tenten took the advantage of him looking up and threw a kunai, it grazed his cheek and he jumped back.

"You fight dirty," he said. Tenten grinned and stuck out her tongue. Just then, they felt rain drizzling down. At first, they ignored it, after all it was just a little rain; no harm done. Then, it started pelting down on them, soon, Neji and Tenten saw Lee and Gai and Gai said that they should all go home.

"Hai! Gai-sensei!" Lee said and he was on way back home, running like crazy.

"Alright, ja ne." Tenten said, she was relieved that she bought an umbrella.

"Hn," was all Neji said and turned around to leave. Tenten popped open her green umbrella and started to walk to her house. She hummed a tune, while listening to the soft pitter-patter of rain pelting Konaha. Then, she spotted a figure ahead of her, at first, the person was unclear, then she slowly made out the details. It was Neji, and he seemed to just stroll down the street, not minding the cold weather or the hard rain. Without thinking, she ran up to up to him and shouted his name, he whipped around, and droplets of water went flying from him. Tenten grinned and held her green umbrella above him.

"You're going to catch a cold, you know," she said. He frowned.

"I'm not a kid, Tenten, I know that." He said, though Tenten didn't noticed, he seemed to enjoy her company. She grinned.

"Well, Mr. Neji, if you're not a kid, where's your umbrella?" she taunted. He frowned again.

"It seemed sunny today, how did you know to bring an umbrella?" he answered.

"Come to think of it…. I really don't know…" she said, now wondering why she bring an umbrella. Tenten caught Neji smirking at her. "Hey! Don't smirk at me! I really don't know why!" she shouted, but that only made it worse and Neji's smirk smugger. She huffed and glanced up. "Here's where I live, guess you got to walk in the rain again, Neji" Tenten retorted, but grinned, "Cya Neji!" she called, then went to unlock her door. Neji just made a small wave.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Nyu…… so how'd you ppl like it? Good? Bad? Please Read and Review!

Neji: Pft! Why would they? This story is bullshit.

Me: Oh yea? –makes a lot of Neji fan girls appear- take that!

Neji: holy shit….Alright… this story was cool. Ok! Now make these THINGS go away!

Tenten: Again please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! How's it been? Ok well, chapter 2 is up! By the way, I had just noticed… I forgot to tell you their age, ehehehe…Gomen! Gai's team is 16, Rookie 9 is 15. ok done!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Naruto would be screwed up alright….!

Right…. Now..drum roll Chapter 2!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji had figured out that they didn't live to far away from each other. By the time Neji reached the Hyuuga estate, he was drenched. His hair was heavy, thick, dark and soaked in a lot of water, like a sponge. His clothes had also meet the same circumstances. They were wet and heavy, too. He opened the main gate and knocked the huge door.

"N-Neji-ni-san…. I-is th-that you?" a timid girl asked as she opened the door.

"Hai, it is, Hinata-sama," he replied. The mid-night blue colored hair girl nodded and let him in. She gave him a dry towel and he did his best to dry himself, even so, he was still wet. "Excuse me if I a make a mess in the hallway, Hinata-sama," he bowed and quickly tried to get to his room. As Neji made it to his room, he thanked god that he had his own bathroom in his room, and went to find the necessary things for a proper warm, soothing, shower. Fresh clean clothes, a dry towel, shampoo, conditioner, bodywash, silence and peace. That was all he needed. Neji walked into his bathroom, locked his room's and bathroom's door, and started the shower. Although, Neji never minded the rain, he hated that he got soaked; in fact rain was Neji's favorite weather. Neji liked the soothing sound of the rain hitting the floor in a nice pattern, calm to the ear.

Neji soon realized the shower was warm enough, quickly took off his clothes and stepped in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten dried off after her nice little shower. She had a hard time getting in her house. The rain had made her fingers numb and she couldn't grasp or turn the key properly, eventually, she got in. Her wiggled her fingers, they worked properly now. She sighed and went into her kitchen, in there she saw Sakura, reading a magazine. Tenten had moved in with Sakura and Ino, her two girly friends. Hinata was also going to move in, but Hiashi-sama didn't allow it, so now they had an extra room.

"Hi Sakura," Tenten said. "Can you make dinner? I'm hungry!" Sakura looked up from magazine.

"Tenten? I thought you had training today." She said. Tenten laughed.

"Yeah, well, look outside… I don't really think it's the perfect weather for training." Sakura whirled her head, her short pink locks followed right behind, then settled on her back on her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes scanned the outside Konaha.

"Crap… that's pretty heavy rain right there and it's pretty dark," Sakura replied, and then went back to her magazine. "Alright, I'll cook tonight."

"Yatta!" Tenten cheered. "I wish Hinata were here…," she sighed.

"Yeah…" Sakura said. Tenten grinned.

"She was an awesome cook!" Tenten said and Sakura giggled.

"C'mon Tenten! That's not the only reason right?"

"Yeah… she's my best friend… AND an awesome cook!" Tenten smiled. They both laughed. As most people know, the Hyuugas weren't just known for their graceful fighting style and advanced bloodline, their were known for being quite good cooks. And if you people don't mind, that includes Hyuuga Neji. OMFG might you say, but true.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji invited the warm needling-spray on his body. It hit his shoulders and chest; he took off his hair ribbon. (A\N: Gomen. But what else can I call his hair tie! …hair tie… well, there you go…) He let his long thick hair free and let it rinse away the rain droplets that his hair had soaked up. Neji closed his eyes, letting the water just hit him. It felt very much like rain, except it was warm and Tenten wasn't there telling him about getting a cold. HHHHHHnnje

He finished up and walked out if the bathroom to find some clothes. He found a white shirt and black sweatpants, he swiftly out them on and took his towel to dry his hair.

"N-Neji-ni sa-san?" Hinata knocked nervously on his door, hoping she didn't interrupt anything.

"Yes, Hinata-sama, what is it?" he answered, his voice was calm.

"Fa-Father says it's time fo-for di-dinner," Hinata replied.

"I see, I'll be down in a few minutes," Neji said, he heard Hinata run timidly down the 6 flights of stairs. Neji's room was on the most top floor, he had requested it. He had wanted to be away from the ground, away from the people and a bit closer to the sky, a bit closer to his late father. Neji finished drying his hair and slowly went down stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tenten whined, "when does miss blondie come back so I can eat!"

"EXCUSE ME!" a voice shouted from the door.

"Ino! Yay! Now I can eat! Hurry, Sakura and make dinner!" Tenten said. Ino fumed and stomped towards Tenten.

"Look here _Panda_, I fucking work everyday so we can get food and…and you treat me like it's nothing!" Ino shouted.

"Pretty much, Blondie." Tenten said and grinned. "Thanks for working so we can eat."

Her blonde friend smiled, "see that wasn't hard!" and patted Tenten on the head.

"DINNER"S READY!" Sakura called from the kitchen table. The bun-hair girl and blonde whirled and ran over. (A\N: If you think I'm making fun of blondes, I'm not. Gomen if you think I am.)

"Food! Food! Food!" Tenten and Ino chanted, banging their silverware on the wooden table.

"Jesus, you two act like Naruto when you're hungry." Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura, you shouldn't make fun of him, after all, didn't he bring back your precious Sasuke-kun?" Tenten said slyly. Sakura blushed 7 shades of red.

"Wh-what did you say…!" Sakura asked. Tenten giggled and Ino laughed.

"Oooooooooo she's blushing!" Ino cried and both of the Sakura's friends almost choked on their food, laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji finished his dinner and he checked his phone. _One missed call….? _He checked the person. _Holy shit… Sasuke? _He thought for a while, then called him back.

_Ring….Ring…. _ Sasuke quickly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Sasuke…?" It was Neji's voice. Sasuke's sprits soared high.

"Yeah… I know, I called you before." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and what?" Neji said.

"Look can we meet over at your house?" Sasuke pleaded. (A\N: Wow… imagine that….)

"Who's '_we_'" He heard Neji ask.

"Shikamaru, me and Naruto."

"……………."

"Hello, you there?"

" Uh… yea, sorry. Sure I guess."

"Ok.. thanks…" Sasuke said and was about to hang up.

"WAIT!" Neji shouted. Sasuke put the phone back to his ear.

"…Yea?"

" You guys got to climb through my window." And then Neji hung up. And it also left a confused Sasuke.

Neji was reading a book when a knock came from his window. He looked up to find Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto. He opened the window and let them in.

"Hey Sasuke, why are we here again?" Naruto whined.

"Climbing up here was too troublesome…" Shikamaru complained.

"I WANT MY RAMEN!" Naruto shouted and everyone covered his mouth.

"Ne-Neji-ni-san?" Hinata's voice floated in the room.

_'Fuck…' _everyone thought and glared at Naruto.

"Mfp?" (translation: What?) Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, was I too loud?" Neji asked, using his Hyuuga calm to make things look normal.

"Um… no I just th-thought I heard N-N-Naruto-kun…" Everyone flinched. "… b-b-but that's im-impossible because you h-hate h-him, r-right?"

"True, indeed…" Neji said. "Good Night, Hinata-sama."

"G-good N-night." She stuttered and went off. Everyone sighed, then glared at Naruto. Naruto gave them an innocent smile, and they started to kick him.

"Alright, Sasuke…. What do you want?" Neji said, bringing up the topic of why they really were here.

"Oh yeah,… well….I…" and Sasuke told them what he wanted. Leaving the boys' mouths wide open.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Woooooooooo… Cliffie!

Neji: I…can't believe… he said that…

Naruto: Yea… I know….

Shikamaru: I wouldn't be surprised if I die early.

Girls: TELL US!

Boys: HELL NO

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun was really there?

Sasuke: If you ever tell the girls…

Boys: ….. Hey girls, we guess we can tell you…

Girls: REALLY!

Me: NOOO it's supposed to be a cliff-hanger!

Neji: Wait a minute… wasn't this story supposed to be about me and Tenten?

Me: Ummm… yeah, except I got kinda bored…

-Everyone kills-

Zombie Me: Please review!

Everyone: WTF!


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty…. WHAT. IS. SASUKE'S. SECRET! Read and review after please! YAY, 2 chapters a day! A New Record!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback:_ "_Alright, Sasuke…. What do you want?" Neji said, bringing up the topic of why they really were here._

"_Oh yeah,… well….I…" and Sasuke told them what he wanted. Leaving the boys' mouths wide open._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Are you kidding me?" Neji asked. Sasuke shook his head, Shikamaru sighed and Naruto started to laugh his head off.

"You….want dating advice so you can ask Sakura-chan out! Oh my god, it's killing me!" Naruto howled in laughter, Sasuke and Neji punched him, HARD. "HEY! Why did Neji punch me!"

"Because, baka, you're making too much noise," Neji said, then turned back to Sasuke. "Why are you asking us?"

"Well, who else can I ask!" Sasuke shouted and Neji punched him.

"Well, for one thing," Shikamaru started, "you could've asked Kakashi-sensei." The boys looked at Shikamaru with disbelief.

"Hell no," the others said and Shikamaru just shrugged.

"You know, Sasuke, just ask her now," Naruto said.

"What!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Neji said, got his phone and pushed it towards Sasuke.

"I don't know her phone number…." Sasuke said.

"God! That's sad!" Naruto said.

"I think I have it "Neji said and looked through his phone book. "Here it is, Tenten's number…."

"Hey! We need Sakura-chan's number, not your girlfriend's!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke and Shikamaru gave Neji a questioning glance and Neji looked stunned.

"Okay, Naruto… two things… ONE! Sakura lives with Tenten. TWO! Tenten.is.not.my.girlfriend. THREE!-"

"Wait a minute! You said there were two things!" Naruto said.

"So? And THREE!" Neji kicked him in the 'you-know-what', really hard. Sasuke and Shikamaru cringed. Neji smirked and handed Sasuke the phone and the phonebook. Sasuke took it and dialed the number.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Tenten's house, the girls had finished dinner and were watching a scary movie. Sakura covered her eyes, Ino hide under a blanket, clutching a pillow and Tenten just stared at the screen. Then, suddenly…. _RINNNNG! _ Sakura and Ino screamed at the top of their lungs and Tenten went to get the phone.

"Hello? Tenten here," she answered. Sakura and Ino looked at Tenten as she nodded and said a few 'uh-huhs' then she turned around. "Sakura! It's for you!" she shouted. Sakura shakily got over to the phone and placed it against her ear.

"Um… hello?" she asked, the movie still was in her head.

"Yeah? Hello? This is Sasuke." She heard from the other side, and her heart skipped a beat.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?" she stammered, this had to be a dream.

"Yea, well I was wondering if I…you know… we could…uhh…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Umm…. What is it?" Sakura asked. He didn't reply. "Sasuke?"

"HE WANTS TO ON A DATE WITH YOU, SAKURA-CHAN!" she heard Naruto shout out, then a "YOU BASTARD!" and then an "OW!"

"Um…. Is everything alright?" Sakura asked… _'What Naruto said… was it…it true?' _

"Uh yea…" Sasuke said, suddenly, Neji voice came up.

"Sakura, Sasuke would like to ask you on a date." Sakura felt heart going fast, in the background, she would hear Sasuke yelling "Give me back the fucking phone!"

"Um.. .if that was what he really said I would love…" Sakura said, her head was spinning.

" Really? Ok, do you mind if we come to your house?" Neji asked.

"S-sure…"

"Ok, thanks." Then, he hung up.

"Who was it?" Tenten asked.

"Um…Sasuke."

"What did he say!" Ino asked, Ino used to like Sasuke, but ever since he betrayed Konaha, she gave up on him and now likes a certain someone…Just then, the doorbell rang, and Tenten rushed to open the door. To her surprise, it Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Um…hi?" She said, but let them in. Everyone settled down and Tenten and Ino wanted to know what was going on. Neji sat next to Tenten and Shikamaru sat next to Ino and Naruto in between, they all sat across from Sasuke and Sakura. The room so dead quiet. "I guess we'll leave you two alone…" Tenten said and she guided Neji to her room, while Ino guided Shikamaru to her room and Naruto went into the kitchen for some ramen. Sasuke and Sakura were left alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten and Neji sat in her room; Tenten was wondering what was happening and Neji was observing her room. It was all green with scroll hanging up from the walls, her bed was just fit for her and had green bed sheets. She had two wooden drawers, a desk and a chair, a stuffed panda toy was placed on her bed. She had a small plant placed near the windowsill. Neji took a seat on her chair and Tenten flopped on her bed, she hugged the stuffed animal.

"You still sleep with a stuffed animal?" Neji asked, breaking the awkward silence. Tenten blushed and nodded. "That's cute…I mean…don't think of that way…" Neji looked flushed. Tenten buried her head to the stuffed animal, trying to hide her blush.

_'Nani…? Did he say 'cute'?'_ she thought, and again the awkward silence came again. Neji couldn't help, but, mentally kick himself again and again. Without knowing, the words "Ow" escaped his lips. Tenten looked up.

"Daijiaobu?" she asked. He looked up, realizing that he was thinking aloud.

"Uh... no it's nothing, my bad" he said and resumed to study her room. Green….green….green…. that's all he saw. _'Well… green does suit her well…' _he thought. His eyes traveled from a green wall to the wooden floor to her soft green bed to….Tenten. Her head was still buried in the plushy toy, her brown hair was in two messy buns and loose hair fell at her pale shoulders. She wore a green night gown, which 'bothered' Neji because Tenten never wore gowns, skirts or dresses, her gown also showed her curvy form and were up to her knees, he couldn't but think that she did look a little cute in that pose. She looked up to only to find his cold gaze on her, Neji's head rested on his hand and his stare was directly at her. Again, she felt heat rise up and her cheeks turn rosy red.

"Neji…?" she softly whispered to him, snapping him back to reality. "You've spacing out a lot, you ok?" Neji turned to her and smirked.

"Yeah, and who was it that was spacing out during training again, hm?" he retorted back. Tenten did a mock-frown and threw a pillow at him, which he caught and threw back. Quickly, she ducked and it hit the wall behind her, it made a soft 'pah' sound and landed on her bed. She grabbed the next item she could… which was a stuffed bear, she looked at it, then threw it. Neji caught it again, but looked down at it, he was about to look up and give a questioning glance, but he was hit square on the face by the previous thrown pillow. Tenten started to laugh like crazy, pointing at him and squeezing her panda bear plush. Neji took advantage of her laughing and threw the bear at her, too bad he didn't have perfect aim because of hitting the face, and it hit her chest. If you're a boy, you might want to know that girls don't take it lightly if they're hit or touched on the chest. Tenten gave him a glare, Neji smirked, urging her to lunge at him and that's exactly what she did. She playfully got him, but caused a crash. Downstairs, in the kitchen and in Ino room, the people in there decided to check what was going on. Back in Tenten's room, Neji successfully threw Tenten on her bed and pinned her down.

"Guess who won this training session," Neji said, a smirk plastered on his face. Tenten grinned, when Neji and Tenten were little, they always had mock-fights like these. _'That's right, those times were always fun… but then Neji…' _her thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking open.

"Hey Tenten, we heard this crash so we just wanted to-" Sakura stopped as she saw that Neji was on top of Tenten, pinning her down, "ahh….Gomen no sai! Gomen no sai!" she said, terrible sorry that she had ruined a 'moment'. The guys just stood there, mouths agape and Ino pushed them away, scolding them.

" Wa- wait!" Tenten called and Neji quickly got off her. " It's not what you think!" they shouted, both blushing.

"No. No. We understand! Sorry to interrupt!" Ino and Sakura chorused and brought the stunned boys downstairs. Meanwhile, in Tenten's room, Neji was sitting across from Tenten, and Tenten across form Neji. Neither said a single word. They just sat there like loyal dogs, thinking about what happened earlier. Quietness filled the air, Neji gave a quick glance at Tenten, she was looking at the panda toy adjusting it so it felt comfortable in her hands. Suddenly, a question floated into his head. _'During the time we were throwing things…she had that thing in her arms, but never threw it…why?' _Neji decided to answer that by thinking that she had probably forgotten about it. (A\N: it happens!) After another long five minutes passed by of absolute silence, until Tenten started to laugh. Neji looked up, what was so funny? Tenten was laughing that she was almost crying.

"Tenten…?" he asked. Tenten tried to calm down, but started to laugh again.

"Sorry…..Neji…" She giggled "I just found it funny…" she gave him an innocent smile and he scoffed. (A\N: Has that ever happen to you laugh at something that was embarrassing?) He looked outside, it seemed pretty late.

"What time is it?" he asked. Tenten checked her jade watch that Neji gave to her on her 13th birthday; she always had it with her.

"Um… 12, a bit later," she said He nodded and went to go downstairs, Tenten watched him go away. "Um...Wait!" she called, and he turned around, question in his eyes. "Good night…Neji," and she grinned. Neji just nodded and went downstairs.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Alright…the Sasuke secret thing was pretty obvious, ne? You're an awesome guesser, Shadow-Ninja-Fay! BTW, Sasuke asked Sakura on a date and she said yes while Tenten and Neji were having a mock-fight.

Sasuke: What? So now I'm out of this story?

Me: not really, well I can't make up my mind…

Neji: well now it's back to Tenten and me.

Naruto: WTF? You like her?

Neji: uh….. –blushes-

Girls (except Tenten): awww, you're so lucky Tenten!

Me: STFU! I don't even know why you're in this little chat!

Sakura: well, you're the author, shouldn't you know?

Me: Quiet woman!

Ino: how come I haven't had a part in this chat thing!

Me: well now you did! Where's Shika?

Shika: Here

Me: oh, okay. PlEaSe ReViEw!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! In just three days, my story gets about 21 reviews! THREE DAYS! I love all of you that reviewed! You guys made me feel like a great writer! (If you want to know, I suck at writing) I also, sadly, do not have any BETA readers to tell me about typos, grammar mistakes and things that do not make sense, so please bear with me and my bad writing. Hugs and kisses to all of you!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto; yes, I have to say this every time!

Again, I want to say I love all of you reviewers! 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji went downstairs and the boys left Tenten's house. She could hear the boys teasing Neji to get some info out of him, of course, it was a failure. I mean he is Hyuuga Neji! Tenten sighed and plopped on her bed. She turned her head to find her panda bear. She grinned, hugged it and playing with the ribbon around its furry neck, Tenten had always loved that doll. It was a birthday present from her parents and Neji had given to her on her 5th birthday.

"_Tenten-chan! Sorry I'm late!" 5-year-old Neji had cried as he burst through her door. A few girls that were at Tenten's birthday party gasped at seeing Hyuuga Neji being over at Tenten's birthday party. Hyuuga Neji? School heartthrob? No way. _

_"Do you think you can introduce me to him?" another girl called Lizzette asked, blushing just by looking at him._

_"Tenten! What are you thinking inviting he over!" a girl called Ami hissed. Tenten frowned._

_"Why not Ami? He's my friend!" Tenten said, then she turned to Lizzette, "Sure, Lizzette! Come with me!" Tenten grabbed Lizzette by the hand and dragged her to Neji. "Neji!" she called. Neji was talking some 'parent talk' with all the parents; the parents adored him, calling him 'cute' and 'genius'. Neji looked at Tenten and grinned._

_"Hey, Tenten! Thanks for inviting me here." He looked around, "by the way, nice place." He looked at the girl next to Tenten, he smiled and bowed. "Hello, who might you be?" And then, after that, Lizzette fainted. Parents laughed as they settled Lizzette on the couch with a pack of ice. They were saying 'he really is handsome as my daughter says' and other things Neji and Tenten didn't quite get. Neji looked at Tenten._

_"Did I kill her?" he asked. Tenten gave an unsure look, I mean they were only 5. Tenten walked up to her parents._

_"Mommy? Daddy? Did Neji kill Lizzette?" she asked them with Neji behind her, with a scared look on his face. Her parents looked at each other and laughed, Tenten and Neji looked up in confusion. Her mother bent down and took Tenten's hand._

_"No honey, Neji didn't kill her," Neji and Tenten immediately changed into happy ones "Lizzette just fainted." Then, their face dropped in confusion. Her parents just laughed and told the kids that it was time to open presents. The children came screaming in joy, except for Neji who walked calmly down. Shouts of 'OPEN MINE FIRST!' echoed in her house, after ripping open boxes, screaming in delight and hugging her friends it finally came down to the last presents: Neji's present and her parents' present. Neji had a wide grin plastered on his young face and gave her a black and white box, he apologized that the wrapping wasn't colorful but Tenten didn't care. Tenten ripped it open carefully and the other girls waited in anticipation to see the present. Tenten open the box and screamed in delight as she picked up a stuffed panda bear, then Tenten's parents told her to look through the box again. There were two green silky ribbons decorated with shining little emeralds, one for her; one for her panda. _

_"Mommy, Daddy… you shouldn't have…!" Tenten said, gazing at the ribbons. Her parents laughed and she gave a confused look._

_"Honey, we didn't buy them, Neji did! We bought the panda because Neji said you liked them," her mother said. Tenten gasped and looked at Neji, he was scratching the back of his head._

_"I don't really know what girls like so…" he said, a bit embarrassed. Tenten grinned, rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. Neji blushed and the parents in the room laughed._

_"Thank You! I love this!" Tenten said, then rushed over to her parents and kissed them on the cheek. She called the panda bear 'Green Yang' because the color was like the ying-yang sign and it had a green silk tied to its neck._

_The day after her birthday, her parents went on a mission and died in battle and Neji was with her, telling that he was there for her. _

"Good night, Green Yang." Tenten said, snuggled up in her covers and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Tenten was rudely awoken by Sakura and Ino at 3:30 a.m.

"What is it…?" Tenten groaned, hiding under her blanket. Ino and Sakura threw it off.

"C'mon Tenten it's Sunday! We HAVE to buy Sakura's outfit!" Ino shouted and pulled Tenten up. "Whoa! You're really light for your height!"

"I… don't want to shop….!" Tenten muttered. "Why are we buying an outfit for Sakura…?" Ino gave a stunned look.

"Hello! Why did the boys come over!" Ino cried.

"Mock fight…?" Tenten said "Neji never told me why."

"Yeah, because you were to busy making out with him," Ino shouted. Tenten shot up from her bed.

"WHAT! Look here Ino! You've got it all wrong!" Tenten shouted, blushing furiously. Ino and Sakura laughed.

"Fine, we'll admit our mistakes IF you go shopping with us!" They both shouted evil in their eyes. Tenten glared at both of them, and then she sighed and gave up. Sakura and Ino both cheered.

"But I still don't see why we have to get there at 4:00a.m." Tenten sighed, getting dressed. Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped and they looked at her as if she didn't know what 1+1 was.

"We have to before all the good stuff is taken!" they screamed! Tenten put up her hands in defense.

"Ok, ok, Jesus…" Tenten muttered and they went off to the mall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto were sitting on Sasuke's bed as Sasuke asked what he should wear.

"Oi Sasuke-teme! You're acting like your going on a date!" Naruto shouted. Neji and Shikamaru bonked him on the head.

"Naruto, he IS going on a date!" They both said. Naruto mouth formed a 'O'.

"WITH WHOOOO! PLAESE DON'T TELL ME IT'S HINATA-CHAN! PLEASE!" he screamed and again, they hit him on the head.

"You baka, it's Sakura! Remember we went to her house?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto thought for a moment.

"All I remember is Neji making out with Tenten," he said, and that got him a kick between his legs. Neji left Naruto cringing on Sasuke's bed, Sasuke and Shikamaru mad a mental note to not bring up what happened yesterday with Neji and Tenten. (A\N: not that they did anything…--')

"Why don't you go to the mall?" Shikamaru said, backing away from the cringing Naruto. Neji just gave a nod of agreement and Naruto groaned from the pain.

"Isn't the mall a little too dangerous?" Sasuke asked. Neji and Shikamaru thought for a while.

"Yea." They both said. Sasuke groaned. "But you still can." They said.

"………….."

"That is if you want Sakura to notice you…" Neji said.

"Yea, okay, let's go." Sasuke said. Too bad he didn't see the smirk on Neji's face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this one cute? How about this one?" Sakura and Ino were franticly looking around for the perfect outfit. Piles of clothes were on the floor and Tenten decided to put them back, just in case the shop manger kicked them out. Sakura tried on different tops, pants, dresses and skirts, Ino would shout, 'it's so cute!' then they would move on to the next one. Nothing seemed to suit their tastes, Tenten sat around, bored to hell. Tenten strolled around the shop, passing by expensive clothes and letting her fingers feel the silky fabric. She looked back at were Sakura and Ino was, another pile of clothes stood there, Tenten sighed. It would be embarrassing if they got thrown out. Tenten went over to pick up the clothes and put them back, she saw an annoyed cashier looking at her friends.

"My friend is going on a date," Tenten told him. The young man looked at her. "She's one of those girls who just NEEDS the perfect outfit on her date." Tenten grinned.

"I see…" he said, turned to her and smiled. "You're cute. Do you have a boyfriend?" Tenten blushed and laughed.

"Boyfriend? Me? No way," she said. Tenten nodded her head to Sakura. "Believe it or not, her date is going to be Uchiha Sasuke, and he asked her out! Man, he was stuttering and stuff, you should've been there!" Tenten pouted, "But I wasn't there to see it, and I was in my room having a mock-fight with my partner."

"Uchiha Sasuke? That heartthrob?" the cashier didn't seem to buy it. Tenten grinned, again.

"It's true," she said, "but I don't find it amazing, I've seen him eyeing her more that the number of clothes she tried on." The cashier laughed at her joke.

"My name is Shiro, what about yours?" he asked. Tenten looked up.

"Mine? It's Tenten," she smiled "though, my friend, the blonde, calls me Panda sometimes 'cause of my buns." Tenten pointed to her hair. Shiro smiled.

"Tenten! Where are you? I want to know, what you think of this outfit," Sakura called. Tenten groaned and went to go to the dressing room.

"Wait, take this," Shiro said and handed her a small piece of paper, written on was a telephone number. She blushed and looked up at him, he was grinning. She stuffed it in her pocket and went over to Sakura's dressing room.

"Tenten! What took you so long!" Ino and Sakura cried. Tenten smiled.

"Sorry, I couldn't really find where you were," she lied. Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes, but then showed off what they had picked for Sakura's outfit. It was a pink shirt, with openings to show off her shoulders, it went right below her breasts. At the bottom of her shirt, it was see-through silk decorated with roses; the see-through material went down to her jean skirt. She had a mini-jean skirt on with skin-tight black shorts underneath; at the bottom of her short were short black lace. Lastly, she had pink and white sneakers with lacey white socks. Tenten sweat dropped, she didn't know her friends were so obsessed that they went far enough to buy perfect socks. "That looks great on you, Sakura!" Tenten shouted in mock-enthusiasm, hoping they could get out quick, she was sick on doing nothing but put back their unwanted clothes.

"Alright, I'll purchase it, and then we leave for my nails, make-up and hair!" Sakura cheered, and Ino followed suit. While Tenten pretended to cheer, inwardly she was cursing fate and crying. Sakura went over to a different cashier, that wasn't Shiro. She made her purchase, and happily skipped to another store, with Ino dragging Tenten along.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was walking in the mall, when he noticed that Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto were gone. Then, he noticed a note stuffed in his jacket, he unfolded it and read what was inside:

_Sasuke,_

_Be ready to run._

_P.S. You should be thankful that we wrote this, you idiot_

_P.S.S. This is troublesome._

_P.S.S.S. I want ramen!_

_-H.N_

_ N.S and_

_U.N_

Sasuke looked up from the note, pissed off. In front of his face were mobs of fan girls ready to chase him. Sasuke looked back down at the note: '_Be ready to run.' _ He cursed his luck, turned on his heel, and sped off with the rampaging mob of fan girls. Inside a shop called 'Hurricane Collectables', Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto were pretending to trade Yu-gi-oh cards when they heard fan girls shouting 'Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!' They ran outside to see mobs chasing Sasuke and Naruto starting laughing his head off. Neji checked the time, "10:00 a.m. I'm going." And with that he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man…" Tenten groaned. Sakura and Ino had been dragging her all around the mall. "What time is it?" she checked her jade watch and gasped, "Hey guys, I gotta go train with my team!" Tenten wiggled free from Ino's grasp and went off.

"Tenten! It's Sunday!" they called, normally there wasn't any training on Sundays, but Tenten's team would train on Sundays because Gai-sensei would treat them to dinner after. Not that Neji took that bribe, he always wanted to train and never thought of relaxing. Neji got there first and sat at his usual place, underneath the shady tree, Lee and Gai-sensei came after and begun doing weird exercises and, finally, Tenten came in running. She grinned and lied that she woke up late.

"Alright!" shouted Gai, "we'll start by doing the normal, Neji and Tenten, me and my best youthful student, Lee!" Lee gasped at his comment with happiness.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" they run at each other in slow motion and hugged with a sunset backdrop. Neji and Tenten just ignored them and pretended that they didn't know who they were. Gai and Lee went to train in the forest while, this time, Tenten and Neji went to train near the hills. Neji and Tenten walked over to the hills.

"Is this place fine?" Tenten asked.

"Hn," Neji grunted. Tenten out her hands on her hips.

"How am I supposed to understand anything you say!" she asked, Neji smirked.

"Hn."

"Can you say anything el-" She was cut off by a kunai whizzing past her ear. It nicked her earlobe, Tenten put up a hand to touch the wound and glared at him.

"Let's start, can you understand that?" he said, calmly. Tenten fumed and threw 5 kunai at him. He swiftly dodged them.

"Starting right of the bat?" he asked, Tenten threw another row of kunai at him.

"Look who's talking Mr.DirtyFighter," Tenten retorted, she threw a punch and missed. Neji gave a mock-hurt look.

"Me? Dirty fighter? Hn." He said, and landed a GentleFist attack on her. She coughed up some blood and grinned, her eyes gleaming in the afternoon light.

"Playing tough, ne?" she asked, as he threw a shurkin at her, which she dodged. He smirked and they continued to fight.

Gai came back with Lee and they settled to have lunch. Tenten groaned as she opened her bag, Sakura and Ino woke her up too early that she forgot to pack lunch! Tenten pouted and silently cursed her two friends for being so girly., she saw a shadow loom over her. She turned around and jumped back.

"Neji!" she put her hand over her heart, "D-don't scare me like that!" Neji offered a box..

"Do you want one?" he asked, monotone. Tenten gave a confused look.

"Huh?" she asked, Neji handed her a box full of riceballs.

"Hinata-sama made too much," he said. Tenten looked at the food, then Neji.

"No, I can't take it…" Tenten began, but her stomach grumbled. She blushed and gave an embarrassed grin, as Neji smirked and walked off. Lee and Gai were watching in awe at the scene, as Neji turned around to look at them, they pretended to eat. Tenten looked at the box, unsure, but took a riceball and bit into it. Her face lighted up, it tasted great no doubt that Hinata made it. Neji watched Tenten's face brighten as she took a bite and ate the whole thing, then she took another one and ate it. Lately, Neji caught himself staring at Tenten ever since the 'moment'.

_'She looks so-' _he thought, thenhe caught himself again and mentally kicked himself, _'Damn hormones…' _he thought. He looked up only to find Tenten, holding the box; half-empty. She was grinning.

"Here, you take the rest, I'm full," she said, gesturing the box at Neji. Quietly, he took it and Tenten giggled, from a distance, Lee and Gai were again, staring in awe at them. Never had they see Neji be so nice to Tenten. Tenten turned around to get her stuff and they went back to pretend-eating.

After lunch, Team Gai separated again to resume their training. Neji and Tenten went back to their place near the hills, Tenten threw her bag at a tree and turned to Neji. She gave him a smile.

"Shall we?" she asked, she dodged a senbon. "I'll take that as a yes." She threw three shurkin and jumped onto a tree, hoping to be far away enough that Neji couldn't see her. Neji smirked.

"It's no use, I'll win, like always," he said, closing his eyes and making a few hand signs. He opened his eyes and shouted, "Byakugan!" He activated his bloodline and threw a kunai that her direction. "Try harder time next, Tenten." Tenten growled, she knew she couldn't go as far as 50 meters, because then she couldn't see him with all the trees in her way, and Neji's Byakugan could only see up to 50 meters. She cursed that fact and dodged the kunai. Tenten came out of the trees, no point in hiding within the trees now, she grabbed two scrolls and used her favorite technique.

"Sōshōryū!" (Twin Raising Dragons) she yelled, in an instant, a large amout of black smoke appeared and Tenten threw up her scrolls, then jumped in the middle and began to summon weapons and threw them at Neji. As usual, Neji smirked and got ready.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin) he shouted and a burst of chakra exploded as he spun; repelling the weapons. Tenten cursed as he flung each weapon away as the weapons tried to pierce through, after few few hours of sparring, Neji and Tenten finished their match with Neji pinning Tenten against a tree with 5 kunai, Tenten huffed angerily at Neji, who was smirking at her as he released her from his kunai. Tenten wiped the sweat off her face and grinned at him.

"Looks like you win again," she panted and went up the hill to grab her bag. When she got to the top, and the sight she was … stunning. "Oh! Neji! Neji! Come up here quick!" she called, Neji gave her an annoyed look, but since Gai and Lee weren't going to come back any time soon, he went up. He reachd the top of the hill to find Tenten staring out to the horzion. He grunted and Tenten whirled around, her face broke out into a big smile. She ran over to him, pulled his arm and pointed at the sky. "Look! Look! Isn't beautiful?" she cried Neji stared at the sky. Indeed, Tenten was right, the sky was colored dark blue, purple, pink, orange, red and yellow. The sun was setting and looked a little fazed, the higher he looked, the more dark it become, stars sparkled on the dark blue sections of the beautiful setting. A gust of wind blew at them, he heard Tenten sigh and sit down, he looked at her. Her face glowed orange from the sun and the cool wind made her loose,silky hair fly, her eyes were closed enjoying the view and wind. Tenten turned to look at him and gave him a smile. "It's pretty, right?" she asked. Neji stared at her, then looked at the vast, sky where the sun was slowly down, he nodded in agreement. Tenten hugged her knees and smiled, this was one of the only times Neji admitted something was beautiful to her.

_Flashback: Tenten and Neji were both thirteen, and were strolling down a forest (a favorite pastime when they were little) when Tenten spotted a single flower growing out of the ground. There was no flower patch nearby. The flower was as white as freskly fallen snow, with petals in such lovely shape that Tenten couldn't describe it. She tugged Neji's arm and pointed at the flower._

_"Look!" she cried and ran towards it, "isn't just beautiful?" Tenten lightly touched on of the petals and Neji stood behind her, his arms crossed. She pointed at it, "Look, it was here all by it's self, poor thing…" Neji scoffed and Tenten looked up at him. "Don't you think it's pretty?" He crouched down next to her and stared at it, he rubbed a petal between his thumb and index finger, powder drifted down from the petal. "Oh! Neji, you made it prettier," she giggled, though she didn't see it, Neji slightly smiled._

_"Yeah, it's pretty beautiful." He said, and Tenten grinned._

"HEEEEYY!" both of them snapped back to reality and looked behind them. Gai and Lee were running at them, waving like lunatics. Gai got there first, and Lee promised to beat him one day.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SEN-" but he was cut of by Tenten.

"Hello! We're hungry! Please do your retarded hugs later!" she shouted.

"YOSH! Then let's go to the restaurant!" cried Lee.

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: All right, I guess that it. Ow… my hands.

Tenten: Please hurry and write the restaurant part, I'm hungry!

Me: If you're hungry, go ask Kakashi to make Neji _help_ you.

Tenten and Neji: -blush-

Kakashi: Can I?

Tenten and Neji: NO

Kakashi: -cries- c'mon it'll be FUN!

Tenten and Neji: -blush- NO

Kakashi and me: You know you guys want to-

Tenten and Neji: Shut up!

Lee: YOSH!

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Sasuke: So I'm kicked out?

Sakura: What about me!

Me: JESUS! This was originally a NejiXTenten fan fiction!

Sakura: then why did you make Sasuke out me out!

Me: I was bored! Not really…

Shika: anyone notice that Ino is talking? That's JUST SO FABULOUS!

Everyone: ……………………WTF?

Shika: Yeah, what ever, I was paid to do that –shows the money-

Hinata: Am –am I su-supposed to be im-important in th-this st-story?

Me: I don't know…. What happened to Naruto?

Boys: Neji kicked him in the –word will not be showed because this fan fiction is rated T- again.

Girls: Ouch.

Sasuke: oh hell yeah

Me: Please review!

I just want everyone to know that I only write on weekends and maybe days off. So I tend to write a lot on weekends, I just wanted to tell you that, so there won't be any updates on weekdays. I'm terribly sorry.

aXBrokenSoul'sXUngrantedWishes


	5. Chapter 5

YOOOOSH! How's it going? Sorry, I wrote a chapter but I accidentally deleted it…. And my internet was disconnected, gomen no sai. I also had a hard time getting on my computer, cause y'know… school and shit.

Disclaimer: Don't not own Naruto! If I did, I'd be really rich by now.

Um…. Because there's not much time for me now, I'm not going to write what happened in the restaurant, ok? You guys are creative, use your minds.

Lee, Tenten and Neji watched as Gai paid for the bill and when Gai didn't enough money, Neji came in and paid. As they walked out of the restaurant, everyone shot glares that Lee, he ordered way too much.

"See you tomorrow my youthful students!!!" Gai shouted and waved as he walked away.

"I WILLLLLLLL!" cried Lee, crying anime tears and waved back, then he turned to Neji and Tenten, "I'll see you tomorrow too, my youthful teammates!" Neji and Tenten watched him fade away.

Tenten turned to Neji, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she said.

"I'll go with you," Neji said.

"Huh?" Tenten could feel blood rise to her cheeks.

"I go home in that direction too," he said and started to walk ahead.

"Oh…" she muttered and ran to catch up with him. They both walked in silence as they passed still trees and quiet stars, Neji had his arms folded and his eyes closed. Tenten shifted her eyes to him and clasped her hands together, smiling. Walking in silence seemed to be forever. "Um…."

Neji cracked open one eye.

"What?" he asked. Tenten shrugged.

"I don't know, I wanted to bring up a conversation, it's kinda boring being silent all the time," Tenten said.

"Being silent is quite peaceful," Neji stated and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"..For you it is," she quietly said.

"I heard that." Tenten flinched and grinned at him. They walked for another few minutes in silence until they reached Tenten's house. Tenten fished out her keys and unlocked the door, she glanced at Neji. "Ano, do you want to come in?" she asked. Neji looked down at his wrist.

"…Sure," he said, not really sure if he should have said that. Tenten almost grinned immediately and let Neji inside. He had been to her house once, that's when Sasuke had to ask Sakura out, so he didn't get a great look at her living room. He sat down on her couch and watched her go up to her bedroom to put away a few things; he closed his eyes and then observed the room. It wasn't like Tenten's room, which all green and calm, it had light pink walls and cream-white couches. A light blue carpet laid on the floor and a glass coffee table sat in front of him, an average TV was on a wooden stand in front of the table and a three-panel window was to his left. A few small pictures of Tenten, Sakura and Ino hung of the walls in wooden or metal frames, Neji looked turned his head towards the stairs when he heard light footsteps coming down.

"Hi, long time no see," Tenten grinned and jumped for the remaining few steps. Neji leaned back and swing an arm back on the couch and grunted a little, Tenten checked her watch. "Hey Neji?" she asked, Neji turned his head. His eyes asked her 'What?' in an irritated way, Tenten huffed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Do you know how to cook?" Neji raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"What's the matter? We just had dinner, you're still hungry?" he asked, in a mocking way. Tenten blushed and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"I'm not a pig!" she shouted, "Ino comes home late sometimes so Sakura make her dinner, but Sakura with Sasuke tonight and I'm not a good cook…" She stopped and looked at Neji, whose smirk got worse. Neji got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"I can cook, but you'd make a terrible wife, you know," he said passing her and to the small kitchen. Tenten blushed again and ran over to Neji.

"You take that back!!!" she shouted pouncing on him, knocking them both down to the ground.

"Thanks, Sasuke, for walking me home and everything," she said, she fiddled with her pink and green bracelet that Ino gave her for her birthday.

"It was nothing…" Sasuke said, he stuffed a hand into his pocket. Sakura turned around to open the door.

"Do you want to come in? I think Tenten is back," Sakura said, she gave him a smile.

"I guess I can't refuse," Sasuke said, giving her a smile back. Sakura blushed and she opened the door for him. Sakura slipped off her sneakers and walked over to the kitchen, followed by Sasuke.

"Hey, Tenten? I was just wondering if-" Sakura called and walked over to the doorway of the kitchen. "Uh…"

"Hey, Sakura?" Sasuke called, "Sorry, I'm not used to your house and – HOLY SHIT! Hyuuga!? Is that you?" (A\N: major OOCness, I know…)

Both Neji and Tenten looked up and faced Sasuke and Sakura. Tenten sat on top of Neji's chest and was bent down, near Neji's face, and Neji's hand rested on her neck, they were on the cold, blue marble floor. Neji and Tenten looked at each other, then Sakura and Sasuke.

"It's not what you think…" they said, slowly.

"Um… I'll just go to my room now… Sasuke wanna come?" Sakura asked. She grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him upstairs, leaving Neji and Tenten behind.

_Silence…_

"Uh… is it me or did this already happen to us before?" Tenten asked, quickly getting of Neji, Neji groaned and brushed imaginary dust off his chest.

"Hn. Déjà vu," he muttered and he glanced down at his watch. "Alright, then I'll be going," he said, heading for the door. Tenten watched him go.

"Bye…" she said softly and got up as well. She took her time to go upstairs, but ran past Sakura's room. She quietly closed her door and flopped on her bed and buried her head in her soft pillow. "Why does god hate me…?" she mumbled. She rolled her head to her calendar, which was hung up in the back of her door. "Tomorrow is Monday," she muttered as she changed into her night wear and then climbed into her bed.

Neji grunted the whole way to his house, he walked rapidly, one long stride followed another one. Neji roughly knocked on the large wooden door; the sounds seemed to echo through out the empty dark world. To his surprise, Hiashi opened the door.

"…Hiashi-sama," Neji bowed. Hiashi let him in, Neji took of his zori began to walk of.

"Neji." Neji stopped.

"Hai?"

"Where have you been? It's very late," Hiashi pointed out.

"A friend's house, Hiashi-sama," Neji replied and began walking again.

"You have a mission tomorrow, 8:00, be there."

"Hai."

Me: Yeah…. A really damn short chapter…

Tenten: I hate you! Why do you always to this to us?!

Everyone: FCK YOU!

Me?!?!?!? well, this is MY fanfiction so HAHA!

Everyone: takes out a yard stick

Me:…uhh… please review?

Everyone; ATTACK!!

Me: HOLY SHT


	6. Chapter 6

I hate school!!! WAH!!! It keeps me away from getting to write fanfictions!!! Gomen if it took long.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

"N-Neji-ni-san…!" Hinata's timid voice made Neji groan and bury his head in his pillow. Neji never liked the mornings. The small strands of sunlight shone on his face, which always irritated him, birds chirping were growing annoying and Hinata's voice didn't make it any better.

"N-Neji-ni-san…! You h-have a m-m-mission t-today!" Hinata called and knocked on the door.

"Mission…?" Neji grunted and got out of bed. "I'm up, Hinata-sama." Hinata seemed to hesitate, when scurried down the marble staircase. Neji let a low, deep growl escape from his throat as opened his wooden dresser and pulled out a beige-white shirt along with random black pants.

After a brief shower, Neji dried out his long, black hair and tied it in his usual low ponytail. He climbed down the stairs, to find most of the Hyuugas that lived at the Hyuuga estate had already eaten and left to do whatever they had to do. The only people left were a few elder Hyuugas, Hinata who was fetching her father tea, Hanabi tapping her fork at the table in a bored manner and Hiashi, who was stirring his teacup, waiting for Hinata to return. Hiashi looked, and stared at Neji for a moment, then went back to stirring the empty cup.

"It's 7 a.m. already, Neji," Hiashi said as Hinata scurried in with a teapot in her hands. Hiashi stretched out his arm so Hinata could pour him another cup of tea. "I suggest you go, right now."

"B-but, Neji-ni-san has-hasn't had b-breakfast y-y-yet," Hinata stuttered.

"I'll be fine, Hinata-sama," Neji said as his headed for the main entrance.

"…Up! Wake up, Tenten!" Sakura shook Tenten awake.

"Huh…? What? Hey! Where did that pink bunny go…?" Tenten mumbled as she used the back of her hand to rub her eyes.

"Jeez, what kinda nightmares do you dream?" Sakura asked, pulling Tenten up from her bed. "Come on! We have a mission!" Sakura called. Tenten got up.

"Nani? Really?" Tenten asked, "What rank?"

"I don't know," Sakura said, shooing Tenten to get dressed and take a shower. "Tsunade never said anything about it." Tenten got out of the bathroom, drying her hair on a cream colored towel. (A\N: I have a cream colored one too! And it's mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!)

Sakura and Tenten went downstairs, finding Ino to have already eaten breakfast.

"Ino! You pig! I told to wait until everyone was down!" Sakura shouted.

"Too bad, forehead girl, because I have to go to work early today!" Ino countered and went off to get her bag and leave. Sakura stuck out her tongue, then sighed and took her seat.

"Eat quickly, we can't afford to be late," Sakura said, pouring herself some orange juice. Tenten raised her cup to Sakura and Sakura sighed and poured her some.

The two teens eat quietly, until they both finished and dumped their plates in the small, dull sink with a clattering noise. They rushed out the kitchen, went to the front door and slipped on their zori.

"Alright, let's go!" Sakura said and started heading towards the Hokage mansion. Sakura heard Tenten shout for her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tenten finally slipped on her left zori and chasing after her pink haired friend, Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Race you there!"

Neji knocked on the door and an ANBU member opened it for him. They let him in. He found Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. He also found another boy, about his age, with gray hair and blue eyes.

"Where's Lee?" Neji asked, though he was facing at the gray haired teen's direction. Tsunade gave a sigh and rested her chin on her hand.

"Lee was recently injured, he has a few fractions in his right leg and arm, we were lucky that this young man decided to take his place." Tsunade said. "There, is that all the info you want?" Neji let a grunt escape his throat. He folded his arms and leaned against a wall, he closed his eyes, ignoring everyone chatting and walking around.

"Hey…" a voice spoke up. Neji could feel someone's presence near him. He cracked an eye, to find the gray haired boy. The teen grinned and leaned against the wall, next to Neji. "I heard from Lee that you're very strong." The boy commented, Neji opened both of his eyes and looked at him. The boy grinned again and stuck out his hand.

Tenten and Sakura were almost halfway to Hokage mansion, when a small voice called out to them.

"A-ano… please w-wait!" Tenten and Sakura skidded to a stop and turned around to see who called them. A figure with midnight blue hair came running towards them.

"HINATA!" Tenten cried happily as Sakura squinted to see if it really were her. Tenten ran up to their shy friend. "Oh my god! I haven't seen you for so long!" Tenten said, hugging her best friend, then Tenten let go. "Hey, where's Neji? Doesn't he have a mission too?"

"O-oh, he a-already w-went," Hinata stuttered.

"Oh…," Tenten said. Sakura suddenly popped up.

"Ha! Look! You're disappointed that you can't walk with him, aren't you!" Sakura shouted, pointing at Tenten's face. Tenten's hands flew up to her face.

"Ara?! No, no, no!" Tenten said, shaking her head.

"Um… ex-excuse me, b-but our mi-mission," Hinata said. Sakura and Tenten looked up.

"Oh crap! We'll be late!" Sakura cried out as all three girls rushed for the mansion.

Inside the mansion, Tsunade was impatiently tapping her pencil on her wooden desk. "Where are those girls?!" she said slamming her hand on her desk, breaking her pencil in progress.

"Oi! Oi! Just be patient, Tsunade-baa-chan. Hinata-chan will be here soon enough!" Naruto said. Tsunade sighed, leaned back on her chair and discarded her pencil, now in splinters. Neji pressed his back harder against the wall, he stared at the out stretched hand before him. He let out a smirk.

"You want to shake hands with someone yet you didn't introduce yourself?" The gray haired teen gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh yeah, my name is-"

"Shiro?"

Both teens turned around to the source of the voice. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata had entered, panting, into Tsunade's office. Neji glanced at Tenten, and then adverted his pale eyes to the teen at his side.

_'Shiro? How does Tenten know this guy…?' _Neji thought, he could he his arms quiver, he looked down. He didn't know why, but he was clenching his fists. Neji let a growl escape once again and shoved his hands into his pockets. He watched as the teen; now know as Shiro walk up to Tenten.

"Shiro, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked, "I thought you were a cashier."

Shiro smiled brightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I just wanted to earn some extra money," he grinned. He let his hand down from his head, "I'm here to fill in for Lee. He got injured while training I think.'

"Eh?! Lee got injured?" Tenten asked. Tsunade interrupted.

"Well, about time you came girls came!" Tsunade barked at them.

"Gomen no sai! I'm so sorry!" Tenten said, bowing furiously, while Hinata and Sakura bowed too. Tsunade took a breath to calm down, and then she sat back and sighed. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. Tsunade set it on her desk and pushed it forward, everyone crowded around the wooden desk.

"This mission is a B-rank mission, got that?" Tsunade said, clasping her hands together underneath her chin. "See the girl in that photo, below the man with blue hair and a scar?" she asked the group surrounding her wooden desk. Everyone nodded and continued to stare at the piece of paper. Tsunade sighed and shifted her head on one of her hands. "Take her to Tea Country." Tenten raised her hand. "Hai, Tenten?"

"How long do you think it's going to take? I mean, to get to Tea Country?" Tenten asked as she lowered her hand.

"I would say…maybe, three or more days." Tsunade said, Tenten nodded her head at the answer. Tsunade gave a grunt, took the piece of paper and shoved it in her desk. "It starts tomorrow." Everyone turned to leave. "I have a small mission for you all first.' Everyone groaned and turned to her, Tsunade grinned. "It seems that the girl is a little…reckless. She broke away from the ANBU guards; I want anyone of you to find her and bring her here, got it?' She threw a picture of the girl to each and every one of them, then shooed them out of her office.

They all started to walk out of her office, Neji looked at the picture.

_'As Shikamaru would say, how troublesome,' _Neji thought, he shoved the photo in his pocket. Neji was about to leave when he heard his teammates voice.

"Neji! Wait up!" Tenten shouted for him. Neji stopped in his tracks and turned around. Tenten ran up to him and Neji watched her skid to stop. Tenten panted and gave him a smile. Neji grunted.

"What do you want, Tenten?" he asked, Tenten made a puppy pout and slapped him on the back.

"Don't act like that," she said, all cheerful and happy. "C'mon! Let's search for this girl together!"

Neji closed his eyes for a few seconds and then reopened them. He started to walk away. "Hey!" Tenten shouted after him. Neji turned around.

"Are you coming? You're too slow." He said, then turned around to walk away, leaving Tenten running after him.

Naruto walked out of the building and fished out the picture, now crinkled, of the girl.

"Jeez, how does Tsunade-baa-chan except us to find her if she escaped from ANBU members?" Naruto complained to no one. _'Well… Neji is a Jonin…But forget that!!' _Naruto screamed in his mind. Naruto usually got mad when thinking about ranks because Neji was the only one to succeed to a Jonin and Gaara had become Kazekage. He and the rest where, unfortunately, still Chunin. Naruto quickly scanned the picture. Long, beautiful black hair, surprisingly bright brown eyes, a purple sweater and a long plain green skirt; Naruto shoved the picture into his pocket, making it even more crumpled than before. Naruto grumbled and started to walk away when he saw a flash of dark blue hair and pale white eyes. He could feel himself grin and began to run towards the direction of where he saw the nano-second of Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" he called out. Hinata turned around and to Naruto's dismay, Kiba also. Naruto screeched to a stop right front of Hinata. "Oi! Oi! Oi! What are you doing here Kiba?"

Kiba smirked.

"Of course, I was sent to go on the mission, you dweeb," he said. "Come on, Hinata, let's go," Kiba said, taking her hand and leading her away. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance and he clenched his fists.

"Hey! Get your hand off of her!" Naruto shouted. Kiba and Hinata turned around and Naruto suddenly paused to think what he just said. "Err… what I meant was…um...that...that it isn't gentleman-like to just grab a girl's hand!" Kiba let an evil smirk slowly spread on his face.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba said, as Naruto put his hands behind his head. He stopped.

"Nani?"

"I've been wondering…" Kiba began.

"Yeah? Yeah? Wondering what?" Naruto interrupted. Kiba let out a 'tsk'.

_'God, he's so annoying and impatient!' _Kiba thought. "Jeez, let me finish Naruto! I was wondering who you liked."

Naruto stopped in his tracks and lowered his hand from his head. Kiba gave an innocent face and shifted his eyes over to Hinata, who was biting the bottom of her lips and fidgeting with her fingers. Naruto blinked a few times, when it came to love, Naruto wasn't the loud-mouth ninja anymore. The two teens waited in silence for Naruto's answer. After a few more minutes, Naruto stuck his tongue at Kiba.

"NYAA! Why should I tell you?" Naruto said. Kiba punched Naruto in the arm.

"I was just asking," Kiba snorted, watching Naruto rub the spot where Kiba hit him and went over to Hinata. "And I'm sure Hinata wanted to know too, right, Hinata?" Both boys looked at Hinata; she pointed her fingers together, thinking of what to say.

"Uhm…Na-Naruto-kun, Ki-Kiba-kun… l-let's search f-for th-the mi-missing g-g-girl…," she stuttered, fingering the photo she had placed in her beige-hoodie pocket. Kiba snorted again and Naruto agreed.

"Alright Hinata-chan! Let's go-" said started to say, before his stomach interrupted. Hinata giggled and Kiba laughed, Naruto felt his face burn. "Hey! It's not funny! I didn't eat breakfast, ok?!"

"So that explains why you were so early…" Kiba said. Naruto pouted.

"Ah, whatever! Let's go to Ichiraku!" Naruto said and began walking the little ramen bar's direction.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Wa-Wait u-up!" Hinata called and started to run after him and Kiba wondored why he was with following them.

"Ramen with miso, please!" Tenten said, she turned to Neji, "What do want, Neji?" Neji stared at the menu.

"Same thing…" he muttered. Tenten turned to Ayame.

"Make that two please, Ayame-san!" Tenten said.

"Alright!" Ayame said and went into the back. As Neji and Tenten waitied for their orders, it just so happened that Naruto, Kiba and Hinata entered.

"Augh! What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked, or rather shouted.

"We are going to ramen, anything wrong?" Neji stated.

"Well, yeah! If you and your girlfriend wanna have a date, don't do it in my ramen bar!" Naruto shouted. Tenten blushed.

"You fucking-" Neji began as he punched Naruto, then started kicking him. "I told you, she is not my girlfriends, you bastard!"

"Ne-Neji-ni-san! Pl-please st-stop!" Hinata cried. Neji looked at Naruto, beaten on the floor, then Hinata and kicked Naruto again, listening to Naruto howl in pain.

"OK!" Ayame said coming out of a small door, "Your ramen is ready!" She stopped as she saw Naruto, on the floor. "…Um…Naruto-kun…?" she asked. Everyone looked up.

"Don't worry…," Tenten 'reassured' everyone, "...I think…"

"Don't worry, I can help him," Kiba said, and walked over to Naruto and leaned over and began to whisper. "_Your ramen is reeaadyyy" _And it seemed in a nanosecond, Naruto jumped up and began to shout for his ramen.

"RAMEN! I WANT MY RAMEN!"

"…See? I woke him up," Kiba said.

After all the commotion, everyone settled down and finished their ramen. They exited the little ramen bar, and Neji let a 'tch' escaped his mouth.

"Well… so much for a peaceful lunch," he sighed and shoved his hands into his pant pockets. Tenten walked next to him, not having any topic in her mind so far, Neji turned his head

in her direction. "Tenten?"

"Huh? Uh… What?"

"I don't know… you were just …quiet…" Neji said softly. Tenten's eyes widened, then she laughed.

"I thought you _liked _silence!" She cried out. She caught a glimpse of his eye twitch in annoyance, and then he turned his head.

"It's just not like you to not talk," he muttered, and again, they fell into silence.

"…Um…so," Tenten began; Neji nodded his head, indicating he was listening. "Well, since it's summer here…it should be winter at Tea country, right?" Neji looked at her.

"…Yes, since we leave tomorrow, we should get there two days before their Christmas…," he said, as he saw her brighten up.

"Ooh! Does that mean we can have Christmas there?" Tenten asked, clapping her hands together.

"Tsunade gave us permission…so, yes."

"Yay!" Tenten threw up her hands in the air, "We also get two days to buy Christmas presents! That's so cool!"

"Hn, a waste of time…" he said, though inwardly, he was smiling and like the idea.

"Hey! Why is it a waste of time?!" Tenten asked, pushing him.

"Goodbye," Neji said, whirling her around and pushed her to her house, she haven't even realized that they were already at her house.


	7. Author's Note

Hello there guys….It's me.

Ok, well, school is REALLY getting in the way of my free time, and now I have TWO more additional prep-schools on me to handle. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible, that usually means getting up in the morning and writing….

So sorry…Gomen. Again, I'll try to update soon.

- AxBrokenSoul'sxUngrantedWishes


	8. Chapter 7

Alright! Chapter 7! I can't find the time to write now these days. The two previous chapters were supposed to have line to indicate that the scenes change. So I'm going to try '**X**'s this time. Sorry it took long…midterms, grades, prep schools and all… It's kinda short too, so….sorry.

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Naruto or a house.

**XXX**

Tenten sat in her bed, looking at all the clothes sprawled on her bed. T-shirts, long-sleeved, jeans, pants and sweaters where on her bed or falling off, fluttered to the floor. She quickly picked out several different piece of clothing and shoved them in her black book bag. She threw in a hairbrush, a bottle of shampoo, conditioner and body-wash and a small towel. Sighing, she threw the bag at the corner of her bright green room. Then, she flopped on her bed and waited for the return of her two friends.

**XXX**

Neji finished packing his things and quietly set his bag at the side of his bed. He sighed and ran his hand through his silky, long hair. He truly just wanted to go, deliver the girl, then come back to train. But Tenten seemed so full of joy…

_'Not that I like her… she's just- just a teammate…' _Neji never did enjoy playing with his own head. Neji flipped around and tried to fall asleep.

**XXX**

Sakura and Ino both entered the house at the same time.

**"**Oh! Hello Sakura…" Ino said, throwing her purse on the cream couch. Sakura kicked of her zori and then looked around.

"Uhm…Hey! Where's Tenten?" Sakura asked, brushing a few strands of her pink hair away from her face. Ino looked around and shrugged.

"Either upstairs or lost track of time because she's too busy making out with Neji-"

Ino said, as a pillow hit the back of her head.

"I heard that!" a sleepy and angry voice called out. Tenten was propping herself up on the wooden rail, with another pillow dangling from her left hand. Ino rubbed the back of her head.

"I was just kidding!" Ino shouted, "You didn't need to throw something though…" Tenten laughed and slowly descended wooden stairs.

"So…did any find the girl?" Tenten asked, falling on couch.

"Yeah…I think Kiba found her…" Sakura said, walking to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Girl?" Ino asked, reaching for a cup as Sakura poured herself a glass iced tea, then poured for Ino.

"Yeah…We have a mission to bring back a girl to tea country…but the ANBU members lost her…so Tsunade-san sent us to find her." Tenten muttered.

"And…there was a new guy…a fill in for Lee…" Sakura sipping her iced tea, "His name was…uhm…"

"Shiro," Tenten said from the couch.

"Yeah…" Sakura said, "That was his name."

"Well…work was as tedious as this conversation…" Ino said, finished her cup and walking over to the sink to wash it.

"Good for you," Tenten said. Ino snorted and started scrubbing the glass with citrus scented detergent. "Okay, I'm going to sleep, we've gotta leave extra early tomorrow, ne, Sakura?" Tenten asked, Sakura nodded and quickly went upstairs.

"We leave to dishes to you, Ino, my friend!" Sakura said, waving and then disappeared.

"Hey-!" Ino cried angrily.

"Well, ja!" Tenten said, giving a quick wave to Ino.

"Um….! Wait!" Ino said. Tenten stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Hai?"

"Ano…Can you tell Shikamaru goodbye for me.?" Ino asked, stretching the sponge in her hand. Tenten grinned.

"Sure." Ino smiled and went back to washing the dishes.

**XXX**

Tenten had awoken before Sakura and sent off to the Konoha gates, where she found both Neji and Shiro. It was only 6 a.m. and soft daylight danced everywhere and the sun peeked over the green hills with a bright orange glow.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san!" Tenten said, waving to them so they could hear her. Both teens turned to her, only gave a smile and one replied, "Hn." Guess which one did which? Tenten smiled back at Shiro, then walked over to Neji's direction. "Mind saying something else than 'Hn' anytime soon? A 'Hello, Tenten' would be nice you know," Tenten said, pointing a finger at him as if he did something bad. Neji turned his head like a stubborn person he was.

"Hn."

Tenten sighed and dropped her hand to her side. "I give up, Neji…" She placed her bag on the ground and then plopped on the ground.

"Hey…" Shiro said, sitting down next to her, Tenten grinned at him.

"Hi, Shiro," Tenten said, then she remembered something, "Oh…sorry I didn't call you, I was kinda busy…" Tenten reached into her back pocket and pulled out the slip he had handed to her. By this time, Neji had perked up and leaned over to look, which Tenten didn't notice. Shiro grinned a stunning, bright smile at her , Tenten blushed and covered her face with her hand.

_'Oh god…who knew he would have that nice smile…?' _Tenten thought, _'Well…he's better than Neji…he smiles at me…and his gray hair looks kinda…cool… My god why am I having these thoughts…? But his sky blue eyes just capture me…' _Tenten shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She felt Shiro hand on top of her own.

"You okay…?" he asked and Tenten couldn't help but stutter and blush.

"Ye-yeah! I'm –I'm f-f-f-fine!" Tenten managed to say, Shiro narrowed his eyes.

"Sure? You're stuttering and your face is kinda red…" Shiro said, placing a hand on her forehead, "Do you have a fever?" Tenten shook her head hard.

"Of-of c-cour-course not!"

Leaning against was a person watching all.

**_Neji's P.O.V._**

I didn't get it. _Why was Tenten with him? Nande?** Nande? Nande?!** God Dammit! What is wrong with me? I do not care that they are getting along. I do not care if Tenten likes him. I do not care about this! I do not care about feelings! _I was leaning against a tree when the two of them sat down together. As soon as Shiro sat down, I didn't like it at all. Next thing I knew was Tenten staring into his eyes, then blushing at his touch. Then, all of a sudden, I wondered, _'Why doesn't Tenten blush at **my **touch? Why his? Why Shiro's?' _From then on, I hated him. I wanted to despise him no matter how friendly he was to me. I hated his gray hair and blue eyes that Tenten adored so much. I hated everything about him. His smile. His laugh. His looks. _Everything. _But I just couldn't figure out the reason why.

I felt myself grit my teeth as Tenten turned almost **_red_** as Shiro asked if she had a fever and felt her forehead. Tenten, miss weapon mistress, was acting like Hinata-sama when Naruto was an inch away. I couldn't believe it. I didn't like it, either. I closed my eyes and started to count in my head. _'Ichi… ni… san… shi…go…mu…seb-' _I almost counted to seven when a loud voice interrupted my counting.

_Normal P.O.V._

Sakura ran up the road leading over where the three were near the gates yelling out Tenten's name.

"Tenten! Tenten!!!!! Why'd you leave without me?!" Sakura shouted at Tenten as Sakura finally reached where Tenten sat. "Why didn't you wake me up? It's already 6:29a.m.!" Sakura screamed in Tenten's ear, Tenten winced and covered her ears.

"I thought you would be too noisy, guess I was right…" Tenten said under her breath. Sakura blew a few strands of hair out of her face and huffed.

"Whatever."

The four teens waited until the rest of the people arrived. Hinata had rushed over when she found out that Neji had already left the house and arrived red and tired, about to faint. Sasuke and Naruto had arrived on the same time and Naruto started bickering over who arrived a nanosecond earlier, though he eventually stopped when he saw Hinata exhausted. Kiba came and gave a lame excuse of walking Akamaru and losing track of time. When Shikamaru came with the girl, whose name they had found out was Nakane Hikaru; it was already 6:45a.m.

"Alright, now that everyone is here…" Shikamaru began, but Tenten interrupted.

"Oh! By the way, Shikamaru, Ino say 'goodbye'," Tenten said, the event last night popping into her head. Shikamaru's cheeks flushed a bit.

"Erm…o-okay…Anyways, now that everyone is here, we are going to go north west of here, got that?" Shikamaru said, "When it reaches sunset, we set up camp, alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Be careful for any enemies, even though there is likely none, keep your guard solid and never lower it." Everyone nodded again and Shikamaru held up his hand, then let it drop. "Let's go!" he shouted and everyone set off.

**XXX**

It was already afternoon and the sun's heat radiated and made everything unbearably hot.

"Oh my god! It's so freaking hot!" Tenten and Sakura shouted at the same time. Tenten was wearing a white, loose top and thigh high black shorts and Sakura wore her light pink tank top and white jean shorts.

"Damn, they are right…" Kiba said taking off his jacket he always wore. "Sorry, Akamaru, but it's way to hot!" Kiba told his white furry friend and set him down on the dusty floor. Even Hinata had complained a little and taken her beige sweater off. (A\N: Which Naruto keep staring at –wink wink-) Shikamaru raised his hand and everyone stopped.

"From here on out, the climate gets colder so stop complaining will you guys? Troublesome…" Shikamaru said. Everyone muttered or grumbled in doubt, but as they moved on further, it did get colder and they were forced to put back their clothing and wear jackets. "What did I tell you?" Shikamaru muttered at the team, and then stopped. "Alright, we'll set up camp," Shikamaru said and pointed a thumb at the sun, which was slowly lowering itself behind the hills and earth. As Tenten quickly finished her tent, she saw Hikaru having a bit of trouble.

"Do you need help, Nakane-san?" Hikaru jumped and her tent quickly fell down, her shoulders slumped. Tenten giggled. "You tie the string like this…" Tenten said, taking one string and tying it around the stake. "Ok…Now you try, Nakane-san!" Hikaru looked at Tenten for a few seconds, and then she quickly followed her actions. Soon, the two girls had started talking and working on the tent as if they knew each other for years. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Nakane-san," Tenten said.

"Please, call me Hikaru," Hikaru replied. Tenten grinned and they shook hands.


	9. Author's Note 2

I'm sorry about not updating and all, but my computer has crashed or won't start and I have written chapters that I had planned to put up. And I think its all gone unless someone can help me???? My AIM is obsessionaddict1. So please, I ask of you, if you're good with computers and laptops, please talk to me and I'll update!!! Thanks you!! Arigato!!!

--AxBrokenSoul'sxUngrantedWishes


End file.
